Ophthalmoscopes generally comprise a system for directing rays from a source onto a portion of a subject's eye and for collecting rays reflected from the portion of the subject's eye in a ray detector. A number of optical elements and scan elements are commonly used to direct and collect the rays, and the collected rays are used to form a representation of the portion of the subject's eye, often a portion of the retina of the subject's eye. Due to the three dimensional nature of the eye, the inherent characteristics of the optical elements and scan elements and customary operation modes used for such ophthalmoscopes, distortion can be introduced into the eye representations produced by the ophthalmoscopes. The distortion in the representations makes it difficult to determine accurately the size, structure and position of features of the portion of the subject's eye and to compare ophthalmoscope eye representations with eye representations taken using other devices. This can lead to difficulties in diagnosing and treating conditions of the eye.